


Six Months

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Car Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been six months since Brian handed Dom those keys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the first movie before the sequels.

 

Six months, two weeks and four days of hell.

He’d marked the sixth month anniversary by getting pissed out of his mind on Corona.He’d drunk so much that he’d had to have his stomach pumped at the local hospital.With no insurance, it had been a costly misadventure.But Brian was already living hand to mouth with no savings, so it didn’t really matter.Nothing really mattered to him anymore.

Six months ago he’d lost all meaning and direction in his life.The day he’d handed Dom those keys, was the turning point.That was the day he walked away from everything.They didn’t need to fire him because he quit.Walked right into his boss’s office and told him to fuck off.He withdrew his saving, bought a cheap ass used truck and filled it with gas and a few of his possessions.He had every intention to keep driving until he either ran out of money or the truck died.Both happened somewhere on highway between Phoenix and the state border in the middle of fucking nowhere.

So that’s how he’d ended up where he was now. _Bob’s Garage and Hubcap-o-rama_.He’d never even bothered to get that damn truck fixed.Instead he’d managed to talk his way into a job with Bob.Now he was selling fucking hubcaps.Not even the sweet ass rims on the ten-second cars, but plain old, ugly hubcaps.Bob had a collection just stacked behind the garage.He said the desert was the best place to store them, Brian just thought he was too lazy to haul them to the scrap yard.Hicks from hundreds miles around came here to replace the hubcap on their crappy pick up trucks, station wagons and minivans.Brian hated it, but he didn’t have enough ambition to do anything else.He slept in the bed of his old pick up and showered in the garage.

That’s how he’d spent the last sixth months: in a dead end job, in a dead end town.

This particular morning he was stacking the latest shipment of hubcaps from an auto body wrecker in Phoenix.It was pretty much like any other day in the past six month.It was hot despite the early hour and he’d taken off his shirt in the morning sun.He hadn’t bothered to shave for the past few days, but that wasn’t much of a surprise.He hadn’t even bothered to get a haircut in the last six months either and to keep pushing hair out of his eyes.

“Ya look like shit,” a deep voice boomed out.

Brian froze.He’d know that voice anywhere.“Dom?” he breathed, still frozen in place.

“The one and only.You’re a hard man to find Brian O’Connor.”

Brian lowered his head.He couldn’t bring himself face Dom.“Why are you here Dom?Did you come here to kill me? Because if you did, hurry up and put me out of my misery.”

Brian winced when he heard Dom’s deep laugh.“No, I’m not here ta kill ya.”

Brian finally managed the courage to turn, but his shoulders were slumped and his gaze rested on Dom’s wide chest instead of meeting his eyes.“Then why are you here?”

“To collect what’s mine.”

The concept seemed simple enough, but it’s true meaning seemed to slip Brian.“I don’t know what you’re talking about.If it’s Mia you’re after, then she’s not here.I tried to talk to her that day… after you left.I wanted to take care of her, but…”

“But she said some pretty nasty things to ya,” Dom said, stopping Brian’s ramble.“I already know that.She told me everything.I already stopped in L.A. to collect her.She’s on a plane to Buenos Aries.”

“Oh, Argentina.I thought you would have ended up in Mexico,” Brian commented stupidly.

“Too obvious,” Dom grunted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.His eyes drifted over Brian’s too slender form.“You haven’t been taking care of yourself.”

Brian shrugged and for the first time looked up to meet concerned brown eyes.He’d expected to see hate, anger and rage.Not concern.“Why are you here, Dom?”Brian repeated, but it didn’t sound like a demand, rather more like a sad plea.

“Like I said, I’m here to collect what’s mine, but all in one trip.Packed Mia off and even managed to arrange a buyer for my Charger from that fucking police auction.By the time it gets home on that cargo ship, I’ll have all the parts waiting for her.And Vince, now that was really stupid of them to keep him in a low security hospital.”

“I… I thought he was on the mend?” Brian asked suddenly.

Dom smiled evilly.“He was.But looks like he suddenly got a nasty attack of the runs and puking that the prison Doc didn’t want to handle… you know how messy Vince can be.I told that asshole to stop drinking dish washing soap…”

Brian snorted and laughed weakly.“So I image Vince is also on his way to Buenos Aries.”

“Yep, with Leon.”

“And Letty?”

“She’s in Mexico City.That’s why I’m not.”

“Sounds like everything’s working out for you…” Brian faltered.“Not about Letty, I mean.But, I’m glad you’re safe… and free, Dom.”

“I’m free because of you.Even if you were a lying, conniving pig…”

“Ex-pig,” Brian corrected without thought.

“Uh huh.I heard about what ya did.You might have been able to salvage your career, all ya would have to do was say I took those keys away from you by force.”

“It would have been a lie.”Brian lowered his eyes again, shuffling in place.“I’ve done enough lying.And I didn’t want to salvage my career.”

“Ya never did fit in, did ya?”Dom always had a way for cutting to the through the truth.“No matter how much you tried, ya never fit in with your family or work.Never found a place ta belong.”

“I tried,” Brian offered lamely.The only place he’d ever felt he belonged was with Dom’s rag tag team.

“And now you’ve stopped trying?” Dom asked, waving his hand at the piles of hubcaps.

“Yeah.”Brian nodded.He picked his shirt from his back pocket and mopped his forehead.

Brian felt Dom move forward and grasp his chin, forcing his head up until their gaze met.“You belonged with us, didn’t ya?”

“Yes…” the whispered response escaped Brian’s lips before he could stop himself.The shirt slipped from his hands and he just stood there, transfixed by Dom.

Dom’s grip tightened on Brian’s chin painfully.“I told ya if you broke her heart, that I’d break your neck.”

“Yes…” Again the same whispered reply.Brian couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dom’s intense gaze.

“I’m not a college man like you,” Dom started, his voice a deep steady rhythm.“But I can see a lot of stuff.I can tell stuff about people.That first day before you and Vince went at it.I remember how you looked at me, how ya looked right past Mia.I also remember Vince called ya a faggot.Is that true, Brian?You’re a pretty boy, but are ya a fag?”

Brian’s breath caught.Dom could easily snap his neck like this.He’d destroyed this man’s life.He’d broke his sister’s heart.He’d lied to the man who’d easily become his best friend in those few short weeks.And without his presence, Brian’s life was empty.“Yes…”

Brian expected a violent rage, but instead Dom’s grasp stayed the same, holding Brian steady in Dom’s gaze.“That’s what I thought,” Dom said, his voice still calm and monotone.“And so you used Mia in more ways than one.”

“Yes, but… but I really loved her, Dom.Just not the way I supposed to.I swear, I didn’t mean to hurt her.They sent me in undercover and I thought it was Tran doing the jobs.Because you weren’t like your file, you were a person.You took care of people and I thought I could just give them Tran and tell them to fuck off.Then I could be…”

“Be what, Brian Spindler?”Dom’s voice was tinged with anger.

“Not the name, the name was a lie, but the way I acted, the things I felt… they were the first time I could just be me,” Brian babbled, trying to explain.

“You said you were a fag, Brian,” Dom’s smooth voice questioned.“How can ya be true to yourself, if you were going to live like that?”

“I… I just needed…” Brian faltered, sheer panic starting to set in.

“What did you need?”Dom prompted.

“To be close to you…” Brian admitted, his eyes snapping shut in shame.

He heard Dom laugh and cringed at the disgust the other man must be feeling.The hand on his chin let go and he waited for a fist to crash into his face.But then he felt Dom’s large hand settle on his shoulder, the thumb stoking lightly on his neck.

“Open your eyes,” Dom’s voice urged.Brian shook his head in denial.“C’mon, Pretty, open your eyes.”

“Pretty?”Brian croaked, his eyes opening and flashing in ire.He met Dom’s patented grin.

“Figure it suits you.” Dom continued to grin like the Cheshire cat.“Ya always were a pretty boy, still are, even under all this filth.Even prettier when you get pissy.”

“Bastard,” Brain hissed in anger.He might owe Dom a lot, but he couldn’t bring himself to put up with his taunting.

“Now’s that’s more like the Brian I know.”

Brian shook his head and the anger drained from him, replaced by defeat.“What do you want, Dom?”

“My team,” Dom answered.“Letty and Jesse are gone.”

“I can’t bring them back to you,” Brian said sadly.

“No, but you can replace them,” Dom countered.

“Huh?”Brian stared a Dom stupidly.

“Like it or not, you’re part of my team, Brian.Nothing you do can take that away unless I say so.And I don’t say so.”

“So…”

“So I’ve come to collect what’s mine.Mia.Vince.The Charger.You.You’re coming back to Buenos Aries with me.”

“I am?”

“You are.”

“Okay.”

“That was easy,” Dom grinned at him.

“Would you have taken no for an answer?” Brian asked, still frozen in place, but still conscious that Dom hadn’t stopped touching him.

“No wasn’t an option.”

“Alright, so I’m going to South America,” Brian said, trying to make it sound real.“With you.”

“And the others will be there.Ya don’t have to worry about anything.I have two one way tickets out of Phoenix.”

“The others won’t like it.Especially Mia,” Brian argued half-heartedly.His head was spinning and not from the heat.

“Mia doesn’t have a say in the matter,” Dom said simply.“She belongs to me.And so do you.”

Mia had said as much in the beginning.// He owns you now. //Dom was like the stereotypical head of a traditional family.He was to be unquestioned and would be tolerant if you followed his wishes.Except his family was anything but traditional.People were drawn to him, but very few were allowed close and those that were, were put through test after test of loyalty.

“I haven’t proven myself,” Brian croaked, realizing his statement wouldn’t make sense to normal person.

But oh, it did make sense to Dom and he chuckled lightly that Brian didn’t even deny he belonged to Dom.“Oh, but I think you’ve proven yourself worthy, Pretty.I’ve been keeping tabs on you for the last six months.You walked away from everything.Turned your back on the cops.I know you tried to help Mia and I know what she said to you.She told you that you were responsible for what had happened to us and that if you hung around, you’d lead the feds to me.You ran to protect me.”

“Maybe…” Brian narrowed his eyes, not wanting to admit that Dom could read him that well.“And don’t call me Pretty.”

Dom patted his cheek affectionately.“I’ll call you whatever I want.And I want you to shower and shave before we leave.I won’t sit next to ya on the plane smelling like that.”

“Now?”

“Now.”Dom nodded, and then his hand moved up to card through Brian’s greasy hair.“You let your hair grow out.”

Brian shrugged, resisting the urge to lean into the touch.Dom had always been a toucher, but not like this.“Couldn’t be bothered to cut it.We can stop some place in Phoenix.”

“Leave it,” Dom said and tugged on the light curls gently.With his luck, Dom would have a hair fetish.“It suits you.”

“What do I need to bring?” Brian asked quickly, hoping to distract Dom.

“Nothing.Change into a clean pair of clothes and that’ll be all.I got ya a fake passport and ID.As of this moment, Brian O’Connor is MIA.Just in case your name rings any fed bells.”

“I need to phone my mother,” Brian said.He’d left L.A. suddenly, but he’d made sure to call her.

“You can send her a postcard.”

“As long as she knows I’m alive.I just have to go back to my truck to get a change of clothes.”

“Wear something inconspicuous.”

“Big word,” Brian half laughed.“Won’t it be pretty inconspicuous of me to show up to the airport with no luggage?”

“Already taken care of,” Dom said.“Mia packed a bag for you in LA.She knows what size ya are.”

“Should I expect something nasty in that bag?Pink boxers or a scorpion?”

“C’mon.I wanna get outta here before anyone comes looking for you.”Dom took his hands out of Brian’s hair and patted his cheek again.Brian had a feeling there would never be a thing as personal space between him and Dom.He wondered if this was all another test.Tease Brian the Fag to see if he’d break.Well, Brian could play that game.He’d be “just one of the guys” despite the fact that Dom made him harder than a diamond with one look or touch.

“No one buys a hubcap this early in the morning and Bob, my boss, probably isn’t out of his normal morning stupor yet.”

“I’ll be waiting,” was Dom’s response as he pulled away from Brian and sauntered towards the front of the building.

Brian stood there for a minute breathing heavily and then he did just what Dom told him to.He went to his truck and pulled out his favourite pair of well-worn jeans and a faded blue t-shirt.It was hot here and hot in Buenos Aries, but he grabbed a jean jacket on second thought.Normal travellers were supposed to plan for different climates, not look like they’ve just abandoned all their worldly possessions.He walked back to the shop and showered quickly in the dingy bathroom.Brian’s hands were shaking so badly that he cut himself while he was shaving.

He walked out of the front of the shop to see Dom leaning against a bright red, classic Mustang.“Real inconspicuous.”

“I’m just supposed to walk in and rent a car?” Dom snorted.

“Point taken.I don’t want to know where it came from, do I?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not stolen.”

“I didn’t ask,” Brian countered and ran his hand over the lipstick red hood.“And who cares if she is or not, she’s beautiful.”

“You in love, Brian?”Brian froze, his eyes meeting Dom’s. “With the car.”

“Ahhh, yeah, the car… the car’s beautiful,” Brian stuttered, wanting to smack himself.Smooth, O’Connor.Real smooth.

Dom chuckled.Dom laughing at him seemed to becoming a habit.“We’ll set you up with something nice there, now get in the car, lover boy.”Dom slipped into the driver’s seat with ease and revved the V8 engine.

Brian got into the passengers seat and barely got his seatbelt on before Dom threw the Mustang into reverse and did a doughnut in the gravel parking lot.He left a cloud of dust behind them as he tore down the road and onto the highway.

Dom wasn’t much of talker.They’d gone maybe fifteen miles before Brian got the nerve to ask.“Everything’s okay with you Dom?”

“Like what?”Dom kept his eyes on the road and continued to tap the wheel lightly.

“You looked pretty beat up after that crash.”

“I was fit enough to drive.Got a dislocated shoulder, a few broken ribs and a stitches on my thick scalp.”

Brian’s eyes flickered to the faint scar on Dom’s forehead.He still remembered the blood.“Good to hear.”

The awkward silence continued, or at least it was awkward for Brian.Dom seemed as cool as ever.After a few minutes, Dom said.“Go ahead and ask.”

“Ask what?”Brian asked defensively.

“Whatever it is that’s eating at you.”

Brian sighed.“I just can’t help but wondering about what you went through the last few months.”

“A lot of running.We hid out in L.A. for a few days and crossed over to Mexico from there,” Dom started to recount his exploits.“There was a few close calls, but we got there.Still think it’s ironic that it was a truck driver who got us across the border, but that’s another story for when I’m far too drunk.From there we went to Mexico City.Letty and I got in a fight.She stayed there when Leon and me moved onto South America.We started in Rio, but ended up in Buenos Aries.We’ve been planning and laying low until now.”

“Sooo…” Brian hedged.God help him, but he couldn’t help but ask.“Is there anyone special waiting for you I should know about?Or are you hoping to make up with Letty?”

Dom cracked a smile.“Nope, no one’s waiting for me.And Letty and me are quits for good.She didn’t want to be part of the team anymore.”

Brian nodded in silent understanding.Letty must have wanted Dom to leave behind his friends and sister. Brian understood that would be unacceptable in Dom’s book.Letty always struck Brian as the type who didn’t like to share.

“Ya been seeing anyone in this hellhole?”Dom asked seemingly out of the blue.

Brian hadn’t been seeing anyone.He was barely fit company for the customers, let alone a date.But that wasn’t the point.He wondered how much Dom would always be subtlety taunting him about being a “fag”.“Nope, didn’t want to.”

The car began to slow and Dom pulled over to the highway shoulder and shut off the car.

“Is there something wrong with the car?”Brian asked nervously.

“Na huh.”Dom continued to lightly tap the wheel.

“Then why did we stop?”

“Thought I’d sample the merchandise.See what I was getting,” Dom growled, turning to Brian, he adjusted the obvious bulge in his pants.

“Dom?”Brian all but squeaked.

Dom reached out and ran his fingers through Brian’s hair.“Letty’s gone.”

Simple words.Dom always left things unspoken, wanting the people around him to read his mind.And now Dom’s earlier words about replacing Letty in the team had a whole new meaning.Mia had told him what kind of man Dom was.He wasn’t the kind of man who dated or chased after women.They were drawn to him, but he had a tendency to fuck and run.But he always had to have someone special around, just for a sort of security.For last few years, that had been Letty.

He needed someone who needed him.Someone who was loyal, but could fit into the team and change to fit into his world.Letty had been that at sixteen years old.She had been all of those things.She’d needed Dom to protect and teach her.But Dom also needed someone who could turn a blind eye.Mia had said Dom would never get married because he’d never be absolutely faithful.Sure he’d love that one special girl fiercely, but that wouldn’t stop him from fucking around.The problem was Letty had grown up and obviously grown too independent for Dom’s taste.

“I can’t be her,” Brian whispered.

“I’d hope not,” Dom snorted.“She was too much of a bitch.Thought I’d try for someone softer now.”

Dom wasn’t talking about curves.“I’m not some little swish you can push around,” Brian warned in a low, shaky voice.

“Why would ya fight something ya want?” Dom asked, his left hand unbuttoning his pants.

“I never said I wanted you,” Brian croaked, trying to pull away.

Dom’s hand tightened in his hair, not enough to be painful, but enough to keep him still.“Ya didn’t need to.”

“Dom…” Brian breathed the name reverently.“I don’t think I can pass this test.Please, don’t do this to me…”

“This isn’t a test,” Dom assured his friend, drawing his head down.“I want this.”

Brian licked his lips and didn’t bother to resist the persistent tug of Dom’s hand on his head, pushing him down to Dom’s groin.Dom wanted this.Wanted him.How could he resist that?It sounded like crappy poetry, but Dom was his sun and his moon, drawing him into his gravitational pull.It had been years since Brian had done this.Not since college, but even then it had only been drunk fumbling.Now he was stone cold sober.

There was no power struggle in this act.Not like Dom had encountered in prison.No, Brian laid his head willing in Dom’s lap and without hesitation licked the pre-cum from his cock.Without prompting he soon took the rest of the hard cock into his mouth and began to suck.

Dom played with the blonde curls, fascinated as he watched Brian’s head bop up and down.Soon Dom’s hips were lifting up, driving his cock deeper into Brian’s mouth and Brian didn’t protest, just opened wider.

It had been too long and it ended sooner than Dom would have liked.He shuddered and groaned deeply as he spilt his cum into Brian’s mouth.It wasn’t the best blowjob he’d ever gotten, but it was by far the most exciting.

“Fuck…” Dom gasped, his cock twitching as Brian continued to suck gently.

Brian pulled away just enough so that his forehead rested on Dom’s bulky thigh.

“Always thought ya had a cocksucker’s mouth,” Dom teased affectionately, tracing Brian’s now swollen lips with his thumb.Brian bit the thumb in question and smiled when he heard Dom yelp.“Better watch those teeth!”

Brian shifted and moved until his head was rest against Dom’s stomach.He moved Dom’s shirt away and began to rub the pronounced abs.Slowly, he began to kiss and suck just above Dom’s hip.He was only stopped when he’d left a bright purple hickey.

“Satisfied?” Dom growled.

“Very,” Brian mumbled back.

“Ya still hard, Bri?”

“Uh huh.”Brian kissed the mark again.

“Good,” Dom grunted and pushed Brian’s head away gently.He lifted his hips off the seat and did his pants up.

Brian was looking out the passenger’s window, his face a mask of pain.“So that’s how it’s gonna be, Dom?”

“No,” Dom said quickly.He’d been on the receiving end of Letty’s temper tantrums to know when someone was about to explode.It usually happened over a misunderstanding and he didn’t want that with Brian.Oh he was sure they’d have some spectacular fights, but not now.“I just want ya to take care of it while I’m driving.It’ll pass the time quicker and maybe give some trucker an eyeful.”Dom leered at Brian and made a kissy noise.

Brian burst out laughing and turned back to Dom, his eyes shining.“Kinky, Dom.Real kinky.”

“You have no idea,” Dom chuckled and started the engine.

Dom pulled back onto the highway and Brian knew he’d give Dom what he wanted.Dom wanted a show and so he’d get one.Brian had little doubt that from this point on that there was nothing he wouldn’t give Dom.He’d be everything the man needed.And sometime soon, he just hoped Dom would let him get at least one kiss.

END.


	2. When Minutes Feel Like Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom takes Brian home.

Brian knew enough Spanish to tell that Dom’s Spanish wasn’t much better than his. But Dom obviously knew enough to get them safely past the Argentinean customs without a hitch. He’d told Brian to pretend he couldn’t speak Spanish. That wasn’t much of a stretch. He knew enough to ask for the bathroom, a beer and say he was cop. He wasn’t a cop anymore, but he sure as hell could use a beer right now.

 

// Una cervesa, por favor. // Brian went over the phrase in his head.

 

A cold Corona would certainly hit the spot and he had a feeling it would calm Dom down now too. Dom had been hovering over him since that first day, not letting Brian out of his sight. In fact, Dom was currently guiding him through the crowd with a hand on the small of his back.

 

“Dom, I stick out here,” Brian complained in a low whisper. Dom with his darker skin and features fit in.

 

“Ya look like a tourist,” Dom snorted.

 

“And that’s a good thing?”

 

“It means ya don’t look like a wanted fugitive.”

 

Brian shook his head. “You have a sick sense of humour.”

 

Dom smiled at Brian and pulled him towards a line of waiting cabs. “I try.”

 

“Where exactly are we going?” Brian asked as Dom picked a cab waited until Brian and the bags were safely inside before he gave the driver instructions.

 

“Home,” Dom grunted.

 

“Okay…” Brian said and then started to watch the urban sprawl go by. He watched as the modern buildings gave way to older more historic ones and every once in a while they’d pass a grouping of brightly coloured buildings.

 

The familiar movement of the car was enough to lull Brian into a light sleep. He hated to fly and hadn’t slept a wink during the flight. He hadn’t eaten much of anything either and had dark bags under his eyes. He awoke with his head buried against Dom’s shoulder and with Dom playing with his hair.

 

“I know you’re awake,” Dom commented as he continued to card his fingers though Brian’s hair.

 

“I can’t believe I fell asleep,” Brian mumbled against Dom’s shirt.

 

“I can,” Dom commented. “Ya still look shit and I know it’s because you haven’t been takin’ care of yourself.”

 

“I sleep. I eat,” Brian huffed and somewhat reluctantly pulled away from Dom. Dom didn’t seem to mind that he’d been using him as a pillow.

 

“Not enough,” Dom said and ruffled his hair. Brian gave Dom a dirty look and Dom just grinned back at him. “Sulk all you want, but we’re here.”

 

“We are?”

 

“Yep,” Dom nodded and gathered up both their bags, hustling Brian out of the cab.

 

Brian stood there and watched as Dom haggled with the cab driver over what he assumed was the fare. He caught a few words here and there. That and he swore he saw the driver give him a leer and exchange a dark chuckle with Dom. Dom handed over the money and shook the driver’s hand.

 

When Dom came back and the man had driven away, Brian asked, “Did he just call me a duck?” Brian asked. He knew his Spanish was rusty, but he didn’t think it was *that* bad.

 

Dom chuckled deeply. “Somethin’ like that.”

 

“Dom…” 

 

“Hey, you’re lucky he didn’t call you a marico or an asno de pensamiento.”

 

“That guy thought I was a pansy ass?” Brian chocked. He knew what that one meant. “What does marico mean?”

 

“Nothin’.”

 

“Dom!” Brian said in a warning tone.

 

“It kinda means you’re like a woman and if you’re being rude it means fag.”

 

“He was calling me a fag?!” Brian’s jaw dropped and he froze in place.

 

“Not really,” Dom tried to pacify Brian. “He just thought you were cute.”

 

“Cute?!” Brian made an indignant noise.

 

“Yeah, cute,” Dom said and nodded. “And I agreed with him.”

 

“I. Am. Not. Cute.”

 

“You were drooling, Brian,” Dom said with a soft chuckle. “I would definitely say that’s cute.”

 

Brian narrowed his eyes. “So you just agreed with this guy?”

 

“Now c’mon, Bri,” Dom sighed. “Don’t be like that. Normally I woulda knocked this guys block off for calling you that, but we can’t afford to have any trouble here.”

 

“So you just brushed it off?”

 

“Yeah, I just got you here, I won’t let some dumb ass comment get either of us in trouble.”

 

Brian’s anger melted away. He had a feeling that was as close to an apology he would get from Dom. “Fine then, I’ll let it go.”

 

Dom nodded and picked up their bags, despite Brian’s protests that he could carry his own. “Mia says it’s a nice house,” Dom says. “All I cared about was that it had enough room for everyone.”

 

Translated from Dom speech, Brian knew that Dom hoped he’d like the house. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

 

“It had a big garage,” Dom noted.

 

“Ahhh, bet that was a major selling point for you,” Brian laughed as they got closer to a set of high walls and a large iron gate.

 

“It was a *really* big garage,” Dom said as he entered in a security code.

 

“A little high tech for Buenos Aries, isn’t it, Dom?”

 

“You can’t be too careful.”

 

“Right, now you’re being paranoid…” Brian chuckled as he walked through the now open gate, but stopped dead in his tracks at the small courtyard garden. “Wow.”

 

“You like it?” Dom tired to sound nonchalant about it.

 

“Shit, yeah… it’s beautiful.”

 

“Good,” Dom grunted. “Then you can weed it.”

 

“Right, Dom.” Brian smiled at another classic Dom deflection.

 

Dom glared at Brian until he laughed again and followed Dom up the brick pathway to the brightly coloured house. It was bigger than the old Toretto home in LA, but still smaller than the one Brian had spent his childhood in. It was a mixture of brick and bright blue trim, but somehow it all came together.

 

“You renting this place?” Brian asked.

 

“Nope, bought it.”

 

“I like it,” Brian praised, but thought it sounded stupid. Dom didn’t buy this house for him.

 

“Thought you might,” Dom mumbled and then shoved the front door open. “Mia! We’re home!” Mia came in from another room and stood on her toes to give Dom a kiss on the cheek. He handed her one of the bags. “Wash that for me, huh.”

 

It was so like Dom to walk into a house and just take over. Mia was holding the bag and glaring at Brian under her dark lashes. Brain shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Mia!” Dom snapped. “We talked about this. Now get.” Brian felt Dom propel him forward with the now ever seemingly present hand on his lower back. “Your room’s upstairs.”

 

They were half way up the stairs when Brian asked where Dom’s room was. “Up there, too,” Dom leered at him. “The entire second floor is a suite. Separate bathroom and a king sized bed.”

 

“Ohhh…”

 

“It’s even sound proof.”

 

“Sound proof, huh? You don’t know that I’m a screamer, Dom,” Brian drawled, eyeing the airy room and large bed. There wasn’t much of a personal touch at all. There was only a greasy pair of overalls crumpled on the floor to tell Dom had been here. Brian bet Mia had been here to clean up and he remembered the old house rules that Dom hated clean overalls.

 

Dom swatted Brian’s ass and leered at him. “Everyone’s a screamer with me.”

 

Brian felt the blush burning on his cheeks. “Jeez, Dom. You gotta stop stuff like that.”

 

“Why’s that?” Dom asked, tossing the bags onto the large bed.

 

“Well… we’re here now,” Brian faltered. “With Mia.”

 

“You don’t think Mia knows why you’re here?” Dom snorted. “She knew if you came back what you’d be to me. She’ll remember her place.”

 

“Right,” Brian nodded and didn’t say anything else. He just wondered exactly what he was to Dom. Obviously, whatever it was, it demanded a certain respect from the others. Well, enough that Mia wouldn’t talk back if the scene at the door was any indication.

 

Dom emptied out the contents of the duffel bag that Mia had packed for Brian and made a face at the contents. Apparently, part of her quiet rebellion was to buy the most ugly things she could find. “I wonder where that woman managed to find a store that would sell pink and green plaid in a man’s size?”

 

“It fit,” Brian said with a half shrug.

 

“Yeah, it might, but that doesn’t mean ya have to wear it,” Dom made another disgusted face and tossed the whole lot into the nearby garbage can.

 

“Hey, it might be ugly, but what am I supposed wear?” Brian protested. “I left all of my stuff back in Arizona.”

 

“You have a pair a jeans on and you can just wear my shirts until we have a chance to get you some more shit,” Dom brushed it off and then eyed Brian in the ugly orange shirt he’d gotten from Mia’s bag that morning. “In fact, take that off.” Dom walked over to a nearby dresser, pulled out a well-worn black t-shirt and tossed it to Brian.

 

Brian gladly slipped off the gaudy orange shirt without protest and put on Dom’s shirt. It read “Tony’s Autobody” and he had no idea who Tony was, but he didn’t care. He was swimming in the large black t-shirt that was nearly grey from wear, but it smelled like Dom. It felt like Dom was marking him. “Thanks, Dom.”

 

“No prob,” Dom brushed it off. “Now we’d better get downstairs. Mia will have supper ready. She knows how much I hate plane food.”

 

Brian wanted to kiss Dom, but he didn’t dare. They hadn’t done that yet. Sure Dom never stopped touching him, but not that. Not yet. So instead he followed behind Dom wordlessly as they went downstairs. Dom led him to a large living room with a large screen television. He plopped down on the couch and when Brian sat down in the middle, he merely reached out and pulled him closer until their bodies were touching.

 

“Mia!” Dom bellowed. “I wanna eat in here tonight!”

 

“I don’t think so, Dom!” Mia’s disembodied voice hollered back. “We’re using the dining room now that I’m here!”

 

Brian expected Dom to loose his temper, but instead he heard the large man sigh. “Never mess with the woman who cooks your food.”

 

“I heard that!” Mia’s voice yelled.

 

“It’s a compliment!” Dom bellowed back. Obviously, the Torreto family were still as vocal as he remembered.

 

“Whatever, just get your ass to the table!”

 

Dom sighed again and got up, pulling a dazed Brian with him. “I might own the house, but she runs it. Just like our Mama used to…” Dom’s voice lowered. “Just don’t let the shrew act get to ya, especially if you want hot grub and clean socks.”

 

Dom hadn’t let go of his wrist and used it to pull Brian out of the living room to the adjoining dining room. The room was dominated by a large, but functional table that was already laid out with food galore and surrounded by Leon and Vince. Dom sat at the head of the table and motioned Brian to sit to his right.

 

“Is she in much of a mood?” Dom whispered to Leon.

 

“She burned the potatoes,” Leon just whispered back.

 

Dom winced, “Christ, when she’s pissed at me the quality of the food goes down the drain. I can’t believe…”

 

“Can’t believe what, Dominic?” Mia asked as she came into the dining room and caught the tale end of Dom’s comment.

 

“I can’t believe how good this looks,” Dom deadpanned immediately with a straight face.

 

“You’d better appreciate it,” Mia grumbled as she nearly slammed a plate of chicken breasts onto the table. “You don’t know how much cleaning up I’ve had to do the past week. You guys are pigs.”

 

“We’re men, we’re supposed to be pigs,” Dom grinned back at his little sister.

 

“Just eat you big goon,” Mia grumbled and slapped Dom on the bicep, then took the seat to his left and opposite to Brian.

 

But before anyone touched a single morsel, Dom led them in a short grace and crossed himself like any good Catholic. Supper proceeded in an uncomfortable silence as the dishes were passed around and plates filled. None of it seemed to affect Dom and he started to ask each one of the people around the table questions about what had happened when he was gone. He even ate the burned potatoes without comment. All of the men did and didn’t dare say anything when Mia didn’t eat any herself.

 

Dom, Leon and Vince were like bottomless pits going back for seconds when they had nearly inhaled the first helping. Brian’s appetite had gone down the toilet the past six months and he ate a little bit, but pushed most of it around his plate.

 

“You’d better eat more than that,” Dom scolded him after awhile.

 

“I’m not hungry,” Brian said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Don’t matter,” Dom insisted. “Eat it anyways. You haven’t been takin’ care of yourself. Now that you’re here I can get some good home cookin’ into you.”

 

“I’m not hungry,” Brian repeated.

 

“Eat, Brian,” Dom said, the tone implying he wasn’t joking.

 

Brian didn’t feel like arguing with an iron willed Dom right now. It would just be easier to pacify Dom and finish his plate. With his eyes glued to the table, he picked up his fork and stared to eat again.

 

“We’ll fatten you up yet,” Dom chuckled affectionately and reached over to ruffle Brian’s hair. Dom seemed to be developing a hair fetish. Brian didn’t mind but he wished he would do it in front of the others.

 

“You let your hair grow out like grow out like some hippy faggot,” Vince sneered at Brian when Dom pulled away.

 

Before Brian could react with a smart assed comment, Dom simply said. “*I* like it.”

 

Dom and Vince exchanged volatile glares for a moment and Vince was the first to look away. He coughed and asked in a strained voice, “You make any dessert, Mia?”

 

“Yes, I did. I made cherry tarts,” Mia answered, giving Brian a significant look. She got up and started to clear the plates, starting with Dom’s first.

 

“Hey, that’s my favourite!” Leon beamed at Mia.

 

“I know,” Mia responded with a fond smile for the exuberant man. “Would you like some homemade whip cream with yours, Leon?”

 

“Yeah, that’d be nice, thanks,” Leon nodded and grinned at her again.

 

With that she left the room and the temperature seemed to drop as Brian felt the cold stare of Vince. Brian gathered up the nearest bowls and got up. “I have to talk to Mia.”

 

Vince shot out of his chair and growled, “Don’t go anywhere near her!”

 

“Sit down, Vince,” Dom said in a low, dangerous tone.

 

Vince took one look at Dom’s expression and paled. He sank back into his chair silently but continued to glare at Brian.

 

“Go on, Brian. Work things out with Mia,” Dom said. “I don’t want my house to be a war zone and my food burnt.”

 

Brian nodded and walked towards the kitchen balancing the load of dishes. He pushed the swinging door open with his foot. “Mia, where do you want me to put these?”

 

Mia looked up from stirring a bowl of half ready whipped cream and nodded towards the counter. “Just put them over there.”

 

Brian deposited the bowls carefully on the counter and then walked over to where Mia was preparing the dessert. “Can I help?”

 

“No,” Mia said curtly. “Rule number one is that this is *my* kitchen.”

 

“I was just asking if you needed help,” Brian sighed quietly. Mia may not look very much like Dom, but she shared his temper. “I came see if we could call a truce.”

 

Mia set her bowl down and sighed herself. “I thought you were the one, Brian.”

 

Brian knew exactly what she was talking about. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Not as sorry as I am, now I have to settle with Leon.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I could have learned to love you, Brian. I liked you a lot and more importantly, Dom liked you. I think he would have let you marry me.”

 

“Mia?” Brian squeaked, his voice going up an octave.

 

“Don’t worry,” Mia laughed. “I don’t want you anymore. Dom’s made it perfectly clear who you belong to.”

 

“This is crazy,” Brian chocked out and took a step back. This wasn’t how he’d expected Mia to react and it scared the shit out of him.

 

Mia laughed again at his reaction. “Welcome to the family, Brian. You should already know by now, what Dom wants, Dom gets. And he wants you, so the rest of us have to live with that.”

 

“So you’re okay with this?” Brian hedged.

 

“He’s the head of the family,” Mia said, picking up the bowl and again and whisking it’s contents.

 

“Yeah, and…” Brian said. He couldn’t believe a woman in this day and age was talking like this. Sure, he knew Dom was head of the team, but it sounded weird the way Mia calmly accepted it.

 

“I think there’s a few things you need to know if you’re going to take proper care of my brother,” Mia continued.

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“Dom asked Letty to marry him,” Mia said calmly.

 

“Crap…” Brian hissed, cutting her off.

 

“And she said no,” Mia continued. “Dom’s looking to settle down. Our father was already married by his age and Mama had had him. Dom’s a very traditional man. He learned that from our Dad. We were raised strictly Catholic and in the old ways. Dad was in charge and everyone accepted that. When Mama died, as the only daughter, I took over the cooking and cleaning. When Dad died, Dom became responsible for me.”

 

“And this has what to do with me?”

 

“Dom’s always been different, even though he tried to fight it. I’ve always known this. Most people would call him gay, but he’ll deny it, even with you around. He’s always enjoyed a pretty face, but he also wanted everything Daddy had. You’re it for him.”

 

“Excuse me?” Brian sputtered.

 

“Consider yourself married, Brian. He’ll love, honour and cherish you, but you’d better obey him. He gets the best of both worlds. Letty wouldn’t play house for him. She wouldn’t become the little housewife he thinks he wants. So he came and got me. I’ll cook and clean for him, run the household and you well…”

 

“I… I… shit…”

 

“It’s your job to keep him happy and trust me,” Mia raised her eyebrow. “Letty used to tell me everything and he’s a handful.”

 

“Why doesn’t he just marry some local woman if what you tell me is true?” Brian demanded. “She’d be all pretty and docile, cook and clean for him.”

 

“Because she wouldn’t have a dick,” Mia said crassly. “Do you think it’s a coincidence that Letty liked cars and had a big attitude?”

 

“She was trying to please, Dom?” Brian asked in an unbelieving tone.

 

“She was trying to be what Dom really wanted,” Mia answered as she started to spoon out the whipped cream onto the tarts. “And when she couldn’t handle that anymore, she split.”

 

“I don’t know what to say…”

 

“Say you’ll take care of my brother and let him fuss on you all he wants,” Mia answered. “Because if you hurt him, God help me, I may hurt you.”

 

“I… I love him, Mia,” Brian whispered.

 

“I’d expect so,” Mia shook her head. “Everyone loves Dom.”

 

“So you don’t hate me?” Brian asked carefully.

 

“No… no, I don’t hate you,” Mia said. “I’m pissed off at you now and pity you, but I don’t hate you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I want to get these tarts out to Leon.”

 

Brian stopped her by grabbing her wrist. “What’s this shit about Leon?”

 

Mia ripped her arm out of Brian’s loose grip. “I’m not getting any younger.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“I want to get married, Brian. I want to have kids.”

 

“I thought you wanted to be a doctor?” Brian asked.

 

“That’s what Dom always wanted for me. He wanted the best for me, but I only want to have a family. Like I said, Dom would have let me marry you.”

 

“What do you mean *let*?”

 

“Dom has to approve of the man I marry. If he doesn’t and I marry him anyways, I’ll loose my only family. Do you doubt Dom would do that?” Mia asked, crossing her arms over her chest in a female mirror of her brother’s common stance.

 

Brian considered that for a moment. “No… I know he wouldn’t hurt you, but I can’t see him liking being defied.”

 

“Bingo,” Mia said. “Maybe you’ll fit in okay after all. I want Dom in my life so that means I’ll have to marry someone he approves of, someone that’s part of the team. That leaves Leon and Vince. Vince is an asshole.”

 

“So by default that means you have to marry Leon?” Brian asked in disbelief.

 

“He’s a good man,” Mia said. “He’s a friend and I’ll know he’ll be a good father. Besides, Dom likes him and he’s nice to me.”

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“I could,” Mia shrugged. “But I know he wouldn’t cheat on me and we’d be good for each other.”

 

“You deserve to love someone,” Brian said sadly.

 

“Says who?” Mia scoffed. “That would just make it worse. You’ll find that out Brian. You love Dom, so every little hurt will be magnified. Dom may care about you, but he hates thinking that he’s different than any other man. Do you really think he’ll hold your hand on the beach or kiss you in public? You might as well accept that you’re going to be his dirty little secret.”

 

Brian literally winced at her harsh words and didn’t say anything when she grabbed the plate of tarts. She left the kitchen and slammed the door behind her, leaving Brian standing there in shock.

 

A few minutes later, Dom went into the kitchen when Brian didn’t come out. He found Brian hunched over the counter with his head hung. “Bri, what did Mia do to upset you?”

 

“Nothing,” Brian said in a low, monotone voice. “Just told me some facts of life.”

 

Dom moved up behind Brian and wrapped his arms around the slim waist, snaking his hands under the loose shirt. He laid his palms flat on Brian’s abdomen and caressed the soft skin he found there. “I’ll talk to her,” Dom promised.

 

“No, don’t,” Brian urged. “I’m fine.”

 

“You’re upset, I can tell,” Dom insisted, pulling Brian’s body back to mould against his own.

 

Brian tensed for a moment and then relaxed against the heavy chest. “Tell me again why I’m here?”

 

“Cause I want ya here,” Dom said.

 

That wasn’t the answer Brian wanted to hear, but it would have to do. “I love you, Dom. I really do,” Brian let the words slip out.

 

Dom tightened his hold on Brian and leaned over and kissed Brian’s neck. “I know you do, Pretty,” Dom whispered. “And no matter what anyone says, you’ll stay by my side.”

 

Another test, but at least Dom had kissed him. Okay, maybe only his neck, but it was a better than nothing to Brian. “Yes, I’ll always stay.”

 

“That’s why I came and got you,” Dom praised, kissing Brian’s neck lightly again. He pulled away and patted Brian’s ass playfully. “Now I want to get out there before those pigs eat all the dessert. Everything will settle down. You’ll see, Bri. I won’t let anything or anyone hurt ya.”

 

“I know, Dom.”

 

He supposed it could have been worse. Instead of being bitter, Mia could have caused more problems and so what if Vince called him a faggot again? At least he hadn’t tried to kill him. These past few minutes were almost harder to bear than the last six months.

 

END.


End file.
